She's the Girl of my Dreams
by ampersandhearts
Summary: Could Mike FINALLY be winning over Bella? Mike's POV. Give it a chance. : Bella's a bit OOC, but you'll see why.


**I am the absolute _WORST_ updater, I know. I'm sorry! _Soon Enough_ was the victim of HUGE writer's block, and I still haven't been able to get past it with that story. It'll be updated eventually, I promise. :]**

**Anyway, this is just a quick story I thought of before I went to bed. **

**Give it a chance before you're like "EW, Mike!" and close it, lol.**

**

* * *

**

Cullen pulled into a parking spot the same time I did. I heard two doors slam, and looked up to see whom the other person was. My eyes caught Bella's as she put her book bag on. There was a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place as she gave me a small smile. I smiled and waved as Edward put his arm around her and they walked towards the main building.

Spanish class was boring, as usual. Jessica sat next to me again, endlessly flirting and babbling. As much as I tried to, I just wasn't interested in her as more than a friend. The bell rang and I was glad to have a few minutes without Jessica's non-stop talking. She had gym with me next, but I could always stall coming out of the locker room for a bit. Of course, Bella was also in my gym class, and seeing her was always nice. But as much as I liked her, I just couldn't give up my time without Jessica, as mean as it is.

I walked out of the locker room to find that Bella was leaving the girls' locker room at the same time. I smiled at her again, and we made out way to where the rest of the class was standing. Volleyball. Great. Gym passed by in a blur, and soon it was time for lunch. The Cullens had disappeared, and so Bella was sitting with us, next to Angela. She looked uncomfortable, poking at her food and nodding at the appropriate times while Lauren, Eric, Jessica, and Ben talked. I wondered what she was thinking of. She looked up at me at that exact moment, almost as if she had read my mind. That look in her eyes from this morning was still there, and is till couldn't place it. It was more pronounced now, but I didn't know why. She opened her mouth and was about to say something, just when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She got up, threw her trash away, and walked out of the lunchroom, on the way to out next class, biology.

Damn school bell.

I took my time getting to biology. It's not the most exciting class ever. Bella was sitting at her desk, twirling a lock of hair with one hand and absent-mindedly doodling on her notebook with the other. I had taken only a few steps towards her when Mr. Banner walked in and started class. Guess I could just talk to her after class.

I never got the chance to talk to her after class, because Cullen was back, and was already walking with her towards the parking lot when I got out of the classroom. I considered going after her and asking her what she was going to say in the lunchroom, but I figured I wouldn't get much of an answer with Cullen around.

As I pulled into the parking lot the next morning, I heard the roar of Bella's truck. The Cullens must be gone on another hiking trip – the sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds. It was going to be a sunny day today. Bella normally looked like the world was over without Cullen around. But today she looked…relieved? Not quite happy, but relieved at the least. Again, that bothering look was in her eyes again. _What was it?!_ I was getting angry with myself that I couldn't figure out what it was. I walked over to her, intending on asking her, but she spoke before me.

"Could you meet me outside the main building during lunch? I'd like to talk to you."

"Erm…Sure, Bella. I guess."

"Great," she smiled, waved, and was on her way to her first class.

That day was the slowest day of my life.

Finally, when gym was over, I made my way towards the main building, and waited a few minutes for Bella. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds. I didn't know why she had asked me to meet her here, and she wasn't saying anything.

"Mike…I know that in the past I haven't exactly been the nicest of people to you. Especially around the time when I started going out with Edward…"

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. Instead, she blinked a few times and looked to the floor.

"Bella?"

"Oh Mike! I can't stand it anymore! I'm just not happy with Edward anymore! It's just…Not the same as it was when we first started going out."

I took a breath and opened my mouth to speak, but she kept going.

"And I don't know what it was, but seeing Jessica flirting with you, _again_, made me realize…"

"...Realize…"

"That I don't love Edward. I love _you._ It just took my going out with Edward to make me realize that."

I blinked. Could this really be happening?

Bella stood on her toes and leaned towards me, eyes already closing as her lips got closer to mine…

The school bell rang and woke me up with a jolt, effectively putting an abrupt end before the best part of my dream. I sighed, and looked toward the door to see Bella walking towards the door with Edward. As they got close to the door, they both looked back at me, Edward with a smirk on his face, Bella with an almost apologetic look, before Edward put his arm around her and they walked out.

Another sigh. She's the girl of my dreams, but even in my dreams, I can't have her.


End file.
